It Will Rain
by Math Dragneel
Summary: Ela não podia deixá-lo ir. Oneshot Lucy/Loki com a música It Will Rain - Bruno Mars.


**It Will Rain – Fairy Tail Fanfiction**

**Shipper: **LucyLoke

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail infelizmente não me pertence, e sim a Hiro Mashima. Essa fanfic não tem interesses comerciais.

**Gênero:** Romance / Drama

**Autor:** Math Uzumaki

**Rated: **K+

**Música:** Bruno Mars – It Will Rain

**Spoilers! ~** Acontecimentos recentes e antigos do anime / mangá.

* * *

><p>-Por favor, Loki, não vá!<p>

_If you ever leave me, baby  
>Leave some morphine at my door<br>_

-É preciso, Lucy.

_'Cause it would take a whole lot of medication  
>To realize what we used to have<em>

_We don't have it anymore  
><em>

-Não! Você não precisa ir… Natsu e os outros podem cuidar de tudo!

-Eu tenho que ajudá-los! Eu sou um mago da Fairy Tail! São meus amigos, minha família!

-M-Mas...

_There's no religion that could save me  
>No matter how long my knees are on the floor<em>

Ela não suportava a ideia dele ir ajudar os amigos. Apesar de querer que eles ficassem bem, sabia que se ele fosse, poderia morrer. A situação estava crítica, a Grimoire Heart só ganhava vantagem. O velhote estava muito ferido, Wendy tentava desesperadamente ajudá-lo, com a ajuda de Charles. Os outros lutavam contra os membros da guilda das trevas e tentavam conter o grande dragão Acnologia, mas era impossível.

E Lucy sabia que se Loki fosse ajudar, iria morrer.

-...eu não posso deixar! – ela disse determinada.

_So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm makin'  
>To keep you by my side<br>And keep you from walkin' out the door  
><em>

Ele se virou. Olhou com ternura para a loira, queria ficar com ela, mas o bom senso o impedia. Não iria se sentir bem se aquilo acabasse com a morte dos seus companheiros, ou até mesmo a vitória deles, sem a ajuda do espírito estelar. Isso o intrigou. Mas o que o intrigava mais era aquela força que o segurava a ela, desde que ela salvou-o de desaparecer meses antes.

Por coincidência, começou a chover, assim que a primeira lágrima desceu dos olhos dele. Ela também não se segurou, e começou a chorar. E ficaram ali, se olhando, até Loki recuperar a razão e tentar se virar para ir ajudar seus amigos.

Ela o segurou pelo braço, e o puxou para um abraço, impedindo-o de ir.

_Cause there'll be no sunlight  
>If I lose you, baby<em>

Ele envolveu a moça com seus braços fortes e definidos, lhe dando uma sensação de segurança. Ela colou a cabeça no tórax dele, sentindo o aroma masculino dele, que para ela era o melhor cheiro do mundo. Ela provava daquele mel há muito tempo, desde quando achou ele um gatinho ao entrar na Fairy Tail pela primeira vez.

Ele sorriu, com os olhos fechados. Sentia o cabelo dela tocando seu rosto. O calor que vinha dela era diferente. Não era um calor humano qualquer, parecia que havia um fogo crepitando dentro dela que o aquecia. Aquecia sua alma, seu ser, sua energia. Devia ser aquilo que o atraía.

_And there'll be no clear skies  
>If I lose you, baby<br>_

A chuva engrossou e os dois ficaram completamente encharcados em um segundo. Ouviam ao longe os gritos de fúria de Natsu e de Gajeel, os gritos de preocupação de Juvia por Gray, os gritos de dor do mesmo. E aquilo só fortalecia na mente de Loki que ele tinha que ir. Mas por que Lucy o impedia de ir... e ele sabia que não era a simples preocupação dela de ele se ferir. Não, ela queria que ele fosse só dela.

-Mas eu já sou seu, Lucy... – ele sussurrou, de um modo que só ele mesmo ouvisse.

_Just like the clouds  
>My eyes will do the same<br>_

Lucy não quis nem perguntar o que ele havia dito. Seus sentidos estavam completamente perturbados e o único que permanecia em ação era seu tato, sentindo cada parte de dele, sentindo seu calor e a segurança que lhe dava quando estava perto dele. Ela o apertou mais. Não podia suportar idéia de ir embora, nunca. Nunca mesmo.

_If you walk away, everyday it will rain  
>Rain, rain-a-a-ain<br>_

-Antes de você ir... – a loira soluçou, abrindo os olhos marejados e mergulhando nos profundos olhos dele. – Eu quero que você saiba que eu sempre te admirei. Fiquei frustrada quando você sempre me evitava quando entrei para a Fairy Tail. Eu achava você um gatinho, admito, mas aquilo era só coisa de garota com menino bonito. Depois foi crescendo uma amizade... e aí rolou aquilo tudo de espírito celestial e...

-Shh. – ele encostou a cabeça dela em seu peito mais uma vez. – Não termine, eu já sei.

_Don't you say  
>Goodbye<br>_

No meio dos barulhos da chuva, ouviu-se um grande grito. Ambos reconheceram como de Natsu. Loki soltou a amada rapidamente e virou-se, e como estavam num lugar alto, pôde ver o grande dragão decolar a alguns metros. Também pôde ver a grande nave da Grimoire Heart. Cerrou o punho direito, com raiva. Cara, eles eram a Fairy Tail! Os bagunceiros, trapalhões e mais desastrados, mas eram uma família unida. Eles se amavam. Ele não podia ficar ali parado, tinha que ir.

_Don't you say (don't you say)  
>Goodbye<em>

-Olha, Lucy... não dá mas tempo, eu preciso ir...

-Mas me faça um favor, Loki. – ela soluçou e ergueu a cabeça, puxando o garoto de cabelos alaranjados para outro abraço. – Não desapareça, por favor.

_I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding  
>If that'll make it right<br>_

-Eu prometo, Lucy… - ele sorriu. – Eu mesmo não sei o que faria sem você. Mas você deveria preocupar mais com você mesma, já que eu sou um espírito e não posso morrer.

_Cause there'll be no sunlight  
>If I lose you, baby<br>_

-Eu só tenho medo de que tudo acabe...

_And there'll be no clear skies  
>If I lose you, baby<em>

-Nada vai acabar, eu juro. – ele beijou com ternura a testa dela e olhou em seus profundos olhos castanhos.

_Just like the clouds  
>My eyes will do the same<br>_

As bocas se aproximaram. Sentiam a respiração um do outro, ofegante e bem trêmula. Sentiam desejo um pelo outro, uma coisa fora do normal, sobrenatural. E os rostos, quase se encontrando, se deliciavam com os pequenos movimentos que davam na direção um do outro.

_If you walk away, everyday it will rain  
>Rain, rain-a-a-ain<br>_

Porém, antes que pudessem provar o gosto um do outro, o grande ataque atingiu a ilha e tudo ficou branco.

-Eu te amo, Loki.


End file.
